


A Secret in Purple (Sherlock)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bingo, Gen, Jealous Sherlock, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Purple Shirt of Sex, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock lovvves that John lovvves the purple shirt lol





	A Secret in Purple (Sherlock)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).



> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was spread on the sofa when John came back from work.

“Sherlock! You spent the whole day on the sofa in your pajama!”

“Boooooooooored.”

“Do something… I’m probably going out tonight, so I won’t be there to keep you entertained!”

Following his friend without fully opening his eyes, the detective realizes that the doctor was really getting ready for his possible date. And, even if he does not fully understand why, it was bugging him! Immensely.  _What should I do?  I don’t know! It’s infuriating! Ha! I know!_

As soon as John closes the bathroom door, Sherlock runs to his bedroom! Removing his dressing gown and pajamas he quickly grabs his traditional black well fitting trousers and… looking to his shirts with a smirk, he chooses the perfect one. Leaving out the jacket, he’s not planning to go out anyway, he rolls his sleeves in an uncustomary way. Rushing back to the living room, he sits in his chair, a book and a false tranquil look on his face.  _Perfect._

Now outside of the bathroom John, phone in hand, was ready to call his date to confirm where they... and…  _Purple. Arms. Fuck._

Leaving his phone on the kitchen table, he walks to his chair and sits in front of Sherlock.

“You are not going out?”

“Not anymore… no.”

_Bingo!_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. Do not hesitate to left any secrets you want me to write :)


End file.
